


Tick, tick, tick, boom!

by Toreen



Series: How things could go [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, F/M, I hope it's okay, I quoted both movie and musical btw, It's a play, idk how I came up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreen/pseuds/Toreen
Summary: What if things would have been completely different from how we know it?What if everything is just an illusion?This is another part of the "How things could go" series, but is NOT connected to "I'm going to get what I/we want" and "The world is wide enough"!!!______________________________________________________________________________„Wait- No!“He took a tiny step closer, really not much, maybe half of a step, before the bomb went off and it went dark._____________________________________________________________________________A thing I wrote out of boredom :°D





	Tick, tick, tick, boom!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho and Hello Toreen here :D Again, I came up with an idea. It's a one shot this time, but I hope you will like it!  
> I tried to quote both Movie and Musical in this, I partly mixed stuff up on purpose and...yes. I just hope you will enjoy it!

„Wait- No!“  
  
He took a tiny step closer, really not much, maybe half of a step, before the bomb went off and it went dark.

 

* * *

 

“Heads up, J.D!”, her voice filled the empty hallways of the school, as she quickened her pace to get to the boiler room. The pep rally probably already started, so no one would be in her way. Good. Really good, she needed all the time she could get to get to him. Veronica clenched her fists and straightened her shoulders.  


J.D was kneeling on the ground, setting up the bomb. Suddenly, the door behind himself got kicked open and he lift his head, turning around to see who was there.  
Of course. Of course it's her, he should have known.  
  
“Step away from the bomb.”  
  
Her voice was sharp. A slight tremble in it, but still sharp and filled with boiling rage.

J.D felt tears rising in his eyes and he took in a quiet breath, before letting out a quiet, almost desperate sounding chuckle.  
  
“And here I thought you would be done with faking suicides-...I knew the loose was too noose. I mean- The noose was too loose.”  
Another breathy, heavy chuckle left his throat.

“Oh and this? I would hardly call this a bomb. This is just the trigger to set-”  
  
“I know. The packs of thermals in the gym. I kinda had a feeling that you would do it this way.  
J.D, please. You don't have to do this.”  


A shiver ran through her.  


“I do. I have to do this! They made you blind, can't you see? Of course you can't. They're taking you away from me. But I? I can safe you. I can _help_ , if you let me. Nobody is going to suspect a thing. People will look at the ashes of Westerburg and say, 'Now there's a school that self-destructed, not because society didn't care, but because the school was society.' Now that's deep, don't you think? Veronica, can't you see-”, he stepped a little bit away, raising his hands and biting his bottom lip, a deep giggle coming from him,”-we're the chaos that killed the dinosaurs. Like I told you! You _need_ to see it! You need to realize that the _**only**_ place different social types, Heathers and Marthas, can get along with each other is in heaven!”  


Veronica stood there, not moving for a moment.  
  
“No”, she took a step,”no you're wrong. There are other ways. You know what the problem is? That you never had anyone. I wish your mother would have been stronger, that she would have stayed! If we would have met before everyone convinced you that life is war-, a battlefield,-then maybe things would have been different. Grown ups don't understand, I know that. But I can help. Please, J.D. Come with me!”

He didn't listen.

They fought.  
  
She shot.

* * *

Veronica was crying all time time, while carrying the bomb out to the football field and thinking about all the things that happened.  


She deserved it, right? To go like this. Kurt, Ram and Heather followed her, constantly switching between “You deserve it”, “It's how it was supposed to go”, “Leave the bomb and run away” ,“Blow yourself up”, “Join us in hell” and “You still got a chance”.  
It gave her headaches, made her cry even worse and she just collapsed on the grass of the football field. Curling up in a ball she went completely quiet, listening to the quiet ticking of the bomb.

When she looked up again, she saw him standing there, a few feet away from herself.  
  
“Pretty smart. Bringing the bomb out here to keep the others save and only get rid of yourself. Wouldn't have expected that from you, to be honest”, he stepped slowly closer, hand pushing against the bleeding wound, “give it to me. Give the bomb to me. Let me end it. You don't deserve to die like this, please. Stay here. You beat me, fair and square. You can change things, you can make them better. But I? We both know that I'm damaged, far too damaged.”  
  
“I'm damaged too”, was her immediate respond as she slowly stood up, the bomb still in her arms.  
  
“Yes, but you're not beyond repair. You can build yourself up again.”  
  
He stepped closer, until he was only a few inches away from her.  
  
“Give the bomb to me.”  
  
“No.”  
  
A loud, ticking noise came from the bomb. If he'd stay like this, both would get blown up. Running wasn't an option, no. Not when he's wounded like this. And if she's not going to drop it and run herself then-  


Shortly after, a deafening beep hit both their ears.  


„Wait- No!“  
  
He took a tiny step closer, really not much, maybe half of a step, before the bomb went off and it went dark.

 

* * *

For a moment it was quiet, until music hit the room and people started clapping, amazed by the play they just saw. The lights turned back on, J.D and Veronica standing next to each other now, holding hands and bowing down. It was hard not to chuckle, but they kept going on, the stage slowly filling with all the others that have been playing together with them, all bowing down and singing one last song together.  


Veronica grabbed J.D's hand and pulled him backstage.  
  
“See? I told you they would love it. You were perfect, J.D.”

They hugged and pulled each other into a deep kiss, before letting out a soft sigh.

“I think it's still weird that we used our real names for this.”  
  
  
“Well, Ms. Flemming said she wanted it to be authentic when she wrote the script, so she thought going with out real names would make it easier for us to get into the roles.”  


J.D nodded for a moment and took her hand, kissing the back of it.

  
“Up for a date?”  
  
“7/11 in ten?”  
  
“7/11 in ten.”

 


End file.
